srompsromphehfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Tenzin Gyatso/The Sromp Quest - Day 2, Part 1
5/1/2012, 9:47 AM I have arrived at Chokeland and found Jimmy, but the trip did not go as I planned. As I was rowing my boat across the Spasmian Sea, I discovered my af scanner has a built-in phone and GPS, in addition to an emergency communication system with Belethor. There are no phones in Canada, so I was utterly baffled by this new technology. Belethor walked me through it and suggested I call the sromp hotline, so I did. I was amazed by this revolutionary device. I could actually hear the voice of someone so far away! I told the hotline I was traveling to Chokeland from Canada, and so they played Tekila through the phone to entertain me. Simply amazing! But, my admiration for this technology was soon cut short when something strange happened. The connection to the sromp hotline was abruptly cut off and the phone started dialing the scramp hotline by itself! I panicked and tried to stop it, but the mighty phone insisted on calling. Steve Jobs himself was on the other line, waiting for me. He notified me that members of the prorpro were sent out to kill Jimmy, and that I had but 47 minutes left to save him. Unfortunately, my boat was still several hours away from shore. I was in a great pickle omdeed. Just as I was rowing as fast as my Canadian arms would allow, Belethor informed me that my af scanner also contained a jetpack, a detail he had neglected to tell me while I was rowing my boat for six straight hours. Disgruntled, I activated the jetpack, stuffed in all my supplies and started flying towards Chokeland. After a few minutes, however, the jetpack broke while I was in the air. I fell for hours, which, as you may note, is a long time. As I fell, I landed on solid ground below me. I broke almost ecery bone in my body, but I was in Chokeland! Thankfully, I found a first aid kit in my af scanner (something else Belethor did not tell me) and healed myself. There was still a good amount of time left, so I went searching for Jimmy to alert him of the oncoming threat. I was told that Jimmy lived in the swamp part of Chokeland, and to find him, I had to traverse the swamp, including the place with the krokodil heds and the switcj. I traversed the marsh, hopping on the krokidil heds, using them as stepping stones across the mud, then I hit the secret switcj which dropped a bridge that led me to Jimmy. Good Old Jimbo saw me walking and greeted me. I ran towards him and warned him about the prorpro attack. Just then, they arrived. Jimmy looked completely unphased. I watched in awe as he choked each of their faces, one by one, and it was indeed to the death. Afterwards, he just continued about his day as if nothing happened. "You must be very weary from you're journey', he said to me, "rest and tomorrow morning, we shall begin training. GAG". And so I rested. It is now morning. Training will begin shortly. I will write back after my training is complete for today. Category:Blog posts